Describing Colours
by Dream Theme
Summary: All I've ever known is black. People can tell me all they like that the sky and sea are blue. It doesn't make any difference. I've never seen the colour blue, so I can't imagine it.
1. Chapter 1: Black

**[I know I should be writing Denied, but I've got writer's block for it. Also, I've this idea for a while now and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Which meant that if I hadn't got this down, then Denied would not be very good. I know it's not anyway, but you know what I mean. **

**I would have done a deaf girl, but I think that would've been so much harder and since I've met a blind person before I can sort of understand blindness better than deafness. ^.^' **

**Anyways, please enjoy this new story as much as I enjoy some of your stories.]**

Darkness.

My world is filled with darkness. All I've ever known was black. I knew I was standing in a corridor. My dad had dropped me off, but because he was late for work, he couldn't take me around the school. His parting words had been: "Ask another student to help you find your way. Love you sweetheart." And then he had sped off. I turned to where I could hear other students talking and laughing and made my way towards them. I tried talking to a few people, asking them to help me, but I don't think they knew I was talking to them. Either that or they just ignored me.

Now I was stood in a corridor, lost. I felt for a wall before leaning against it. I must have been stood there muttering to myself for about 5 minutes before I heard two boys talking to each other getting closer towards me. I looked towards the direction of the voices and heard the words get suddenly clearer as they turned a corner and faced me. I heard them stop talking, but I didn't hear anything else, so I assumed they had just stopped in their tracks. I sighed and pushed myself off the wall and spun my stick around. I smiled at them and spoke.

"Hello, can you help me?" I waited. No answer. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. Two arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"Depends on what you mean," One said. He sounded about 16 to 17 years old.

"By help." The other purred in my ear. He was also about 16 to 17 years. By the way they held me so intimately, I guessed that they were womanizers. I sighed getting impatient.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'personal space'?" I asked. They chuckled tightening their grip on me. I heard another set of footsteps coming towards the corridor the three of us were standing in. I knew that the two boys hadn't heard them yet.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." Said the boy to my left.

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin" The boy to my right stated. Hikaru's voice seemed croakier than Kaoru's. The two boys started talking about random things. I stopped listening and only 'hmm'ed and 'ah'ed when they paused for breath. I listened to the footsteps, hoping they would bring someone who would actually help me. The person would be around the corner in 5...4...3...2 aaand 1.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing to that poor girl?" I frowned at the new voice. It belonged to someone who was also 16 to 17, but I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. I looked towards where I knew the owner of the voice was and posed a question.

"Are you girl or boy?" Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing, a little forcefully.

"Hahaha, Haruhi-kun is so manly! Of course he'd be a boy." I sighed and decided I wouldn't ask about their ways and turned to the boy I assumed was Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun, could you help me find my way to my classroom please?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course I can. What classroom are you in?" I was about to answer when I noticed that Hikaru had still not stopped talking about Haruhi's 'manliness' to Kaoru behind me. I turned around to face him, my patience wearing thin. I think it was starting to show on my face.

"Hikaru, will you please just shut it!" I almost yelled the last bit. There was a shocked silence before Kaoru spoke.

"You can tell us apart?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I can tell you apart! Why wouldn't I be able to?" I retorted, not too unkindly.

"Well, the fact we're identical twins means that most people can't tell us apart." Kaoru replied. I laughed then.

"Well, the fact I can't see anything means that I have to rely on sound rather than sight to tell people apart. Meaning that your voices are totally different." Another silence.

"You're... blind?" Hikaru asked. Really? Were these people that stupid? Didn't my stick scream that already? I decided to play nice.

"Yes." The silence that followed was awkward this time. As I said before, all I've ever known is black. People can tell me all they like that the sky and sea are blue. It doesn't make any difference. I've never seen the colour blue, so I can't imagine it. If there is anyone out there that can describe a colour to me, I would greatly appreciate it. Whenever I've told a person that I'm blind, the reaction I get most is 'Oh you poor thing! What's it like, living in absolute darkness?' I would shrug in answer to this question and mutter something about never knowing anything different. I can't really tell them what it's like. To me, it's just like what seeing is to them. It's normal. I've gotten used to it. It's only sometimes that I wish I could see. If only for a day. So I can see colours. Then I would be happy. Other times, I'm glad for my blindness. I hear about wars and bloodshed and I'm glad that I don't get to see humanity's ugly side. It was still quiet and I struggled to find words that would dispel the silence.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hitomi Suzuki. Pleased to meet you." I thought for a bit and spoke again. "You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?" The twins asked.

"I was just about to say until you interrupted me. Your names are Hikaru and Kaoru right? Well, my mum and dad were fighting whether to name me Hikari or Kaori until I was born."

"Why is that funny?" Kaoru asked. I sighed.

"It's not really, I guess. More of an unlikely coincidence. Anyway, Haruhi-kun, can you take me to classroom 1-A?"

"Of course. That used to be our room." Haruhi paused for a bit. "Uh, do you need to hold onto my jacket or hand or something?" I almost laughed.

"No. As long as I can hear your footsteps, I'm fine. You guys are second years, right?" I said. They all started moving and I followed them.

"How can you tell?" Hikaru asked.

"I just can." The three boys in front of were talking to each other, occasionally asking me my opinion in something. I pondered for a while. These three were obviously friends, but from the sound of them, it was an unlikely friendship. The twins were devious and it sounded like they loved playing pranks on a person they called 'Tono', but Haruhi called 'Senpai'. Haruhi was more practical, wanting to study all the time to achieve his goal. I was pulled out of my thinking by Hikaru whining.

"Aaaw! Come on Haruhi! Please?"

"No."

"Fine, we'll just ask Hitomi-chan." Kaoru said

"Ask Hitomi-chan what?" I asked a little warily.

"To be our model!" Both twins stated in unison. I pretended that I was thinking about it.

"Uuum, no." That set them off whining. They could whine all they wanted. I wasn't going to change my mind. Finally, they stopped, making me almost bang into one of them.

"This is it. Room 1-A." Haruhi sighed.

"Thanks Haruhi-kun, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

"No problem" Kaoru replied. "Just say you'll come visit the Host Club after school." I thought about it. I had nothing better to do, so I nodded. Two started running off and from the sound of it dragging the other. Presumably the twins dragging Haruhi. "It's in Music Room 3!" Kaoru yelled to me, still running.

"Where's that?" I yelled back. A pause, then,

"We'll come and collect you!" Hikaru shouted. I could feel myself grinning as I shook my head and opened the door to my new classroom.

**[Well, there you have it! :D What do you think so far? I'm quite proud of it, but please tell me what you think. Flames welcome if you want to flame me. The criticism will stop my ego overflowing.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Silver

**Thank you for the two reviewers and the people who favourite this story. Even if I had no reviewers or favourites I would have continued this story cos I am no quitter! My fruits basket one was an exception. :) Please enjoy**

Hikaru's mind wandered. The three of them had been scolded at for being late and they had apologised. Hikaru was thinking about the girl. Hitomi Suzuki. He recalled her dark straight hair and her petite stature. And those eyes! The eyes that were silver, not just grey, but a pure, captivating silver. They looked straight through you, but it seemed they were looking at your soul. He shivered as he remembered them. The girl was almost other-worldly. Almost as if you were looking at her through water. _Hitomi,_ he thought, s_he was well-named._ Hikaru sighed and waited for the seconds to pass by him.

"Hello. My name is Hitomi Suzuki. I can't see at all so please look after me." I bowed and waited for the teacher to place me somewhere.

"Yasahina-san, please take Suzuki-san to the seat in the corner and then we can continue with our lesson."

"Yes sensei." A girl said. I assumed it was Yasahina. A chair scraped along the floor as someone stood up and made their way towards me. They held my elbow gently as they guided me towards my seat. "Call me Hana-chan. I'm sure we'll be great friends!" The girl whispered in my ear. I nodded as she stopped in front of my new seat. I sat down and tried to concentrate as the teacher began by saying that if anyone got lost, to ask one of the older students for help. After a while, the teacher started maths. This is when I stopped listening. Maths was the most boring subject and I couldn't stand it. Soon though, the teacher called my name. I sighed and stood up.

"Can you repeat the question please sensei?" The teacher repeated the question and I answered quickly. I say I hate maths, but because my father is an architect in his spare time, he knows a lot about numbers. He's also thee vice president for a company that specialises in the cars industry. I frowned as I sat down. The twins had said their family name was Hitachiin. I had that name before. As I sat pondering the Hitachiin name, I didn't notice the bell go for break until everyone had gone. I sat there for a while, wondering what I should do when the door opened and I hear a familiar voice.

"Hitomi-chan, you're still here!" Kaoru's voice was filled with happiness. "I was sure someone would take you away from us!" He ran up to me and hugged me tight while someone else hugged me on the other side. I was guessing it was Hikaru as Haruhi said:

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get off her." They wouldn't stop hugging me. My mind flashed back to a time when I was 10 years old. I started hyperventilating, I couldn't breathe. This was all too familiar to me and I didn't like it. I ducked under their arms and hit them both in what I assumed was the gut, before my mind caught up with my actions. I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to twenty. A procedure I usually did when I got like this. Finally, my breathing was normal again and I addressed the two boys, who had not moved from their position since I had hit them.

"Sorry." I muttered still a little breathless. "My personal space. No invading." I heard Hikaru and Kaoru back off before Haruhi spoke to me.

"We came to ask if you wanted to meet the other Host Club members before the session after school." He sounded bored, but shocked at the same time. I wondered if that were possible. Hikaru and Kaoru walked back towards Haruhi. I made a decision and grabbed my stuff.

"Let's go!" I said smiling.

All the way, Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering furiously to Haruhi. I wasn't really listening, as I was too busy just following the sound of their voices, but I could tell it was about me. I didn't appreciate people whispering behind my back. Most people thought that because I was blind, I must be deaf as well. An assumption I both hated and had gotten used to. This time I let it pass instead of telling them what I thought, since I had hit Hikaru and Kaoru, seemingly for no reason. I don't regret that I had hit. I had a reason for it and a damn good one at that.

"Hitomi-chan, what blood type are you?" Hikaru asked. I simply gawped. What type of random personal question was that?

"My blood type? I think I'm AB." I shook my head confused, deciding not to ask.

"See! She's the same type as Honey-senpai and Kyouya-senpai!" Kaoru said this. They opened a pair of doors and I felt a light breeze. Something brushed past my cheek and I flinched as I heard a group of boys talking.

"You're late!" A voice said. It was from a boy about 17 to 18 years old. He talked in a voice that made him seem important and idiotic at the same time.

"Sorry Tono. We brought a potential customer!" The twins said.

"Customer?" There was a pause and then something grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room and dipped me almost to the floor. "Ah, you truly are a beautiful princess. And your eyes are so exquisite."

"Ah, Tono, we wouldn't do that if we were –" They were cut off my a resounding slap that I knew meant my hand had found its target. I fell to the floor as Tamaki dropped me and ran away from me. I quickly stood up and brushed myself down. I really needed to learn to warn people before hitting them.

"I'm sorry. I really should have warned you that I don't like people invading my personal space. I shouldn't have slapped you." A pause. Then,

"My dear hime, it is quite alright! I should have asked for your permission first. May I ask your name, princess?" I gawped. This dude got over things really quickly. I was faintly aware of someone behind me tapping away at a keyboard.

"My name is Hitomi Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you... um... What's your name?" I heard someone chuckling.

"I am Tamaki Suoh. The prince of this Host Club. I hope that you can come to my club everyday." Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to face the person who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Hitomi Suzuki. Father is Fumio Suzuki and is the vice president of a successful car company. Mother is Masami Suzuki and is a famous actress as well as a scriptwriter and mangaka. Blood type AB. She has been blind from birth and is in her first year." The typing paused for a second. "I'm Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you." The typing resumed. I stood there for a moment, trying to keep myself calm. Who was this guy? Some kind of stalker?

"Excuse me, but how exactly do you know all that?" I heard him chuckle.

"I make it my business to know." A chill went down my spine. I tapped my stick against the floor impatiently.

"You have no right – absolutely no right! – to stick your nose in my life!" I growled at him. A voice spoke near to where the entrance was. I recognised it as Haruhi.

"Why do you keep doing that, Hitomi-chan?" I frowned. My anger quickly replaced with confusion.

"Doing what?" Asked four voices in unison, the voices being mine, Tamaki's, Hikaru's and Kaoru's.

"You keep rubbing your arm, as if it's bothering you. You were doing it this morning as well." My confusion quickly faded. I lowered my right hand that had been rubbing the inside of my left arm.

"Let me look at it." Hikaru's voice surprised me. He was the last person I would've thought to care enough to worry. I shook my head.

"It's just a habit. There's no need to worry. It's something I do when I get frustrated." There was silence until Tamaki opened his mouth.

"So Hitomi-hime, would you grace me with your presence after school?" I pretended to think about it, already knowing my answer.

"No." I said, knowing I would really go. "This place is full of idiots and stalkers. No offence Haruhi, you seem quite sensible." I turned towards where I was pretty sure the door was. I could tell the exact moment I walked out of the doors and into the corridor. I sighed with relief and started to make my way back to the classroom.

**Okay so what do you think? ;D I like Hitomi. She's awesome I think. :)**

**Review replies**

**Mikaelamazing:** Thank you. I was a little worried about this story at first because I don't actually know what it's like to be blind, even though I talk to someone who's blind a lot. You'll just have to wait and see how they help her. I'll let you in in a little secret. She's already met someone familiar before, but she didn't realise it. Gah! Ignore that . Of course it makes me happy if you are happy, so this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Stuckinadream:** You could flame it for it's weirdness and maybe the characters OOC. Thank you anyway. It makes me happy to know that you like this! :D I can't wait to read your story of someone blind if you write it! I updated! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3: Pink

**[Here it is! Chapter 4 of Describing Colours. I stopped doing the every Saturday thing, cos AbbyinUnderland made me feel useless. She was inspired by my story and started her own called Painting Sound. It's got 6 chapters already! I think 6 anyway. Anyway, go read it. It's much better than this. I felt useless cos I started this before she started hers and she's already got loads more chapters.**

**Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Hikaru says she was well named because Hitomi means 'pupil of the eye' and is usually given to girls with beautiful eyes. I just had to use the name :D **

**Searching for David's Heart is a real story by Cherie Bennet. I do not own the story or Ouran. **

I had a book open under the table. I ran my finger over the Braille, taking in every word it told me. It was my favourite book. I was still listening to the teacher, but I was too absorbed in the book to listen properly. One of the benefits of being blind meant that I could read, but still keep my head up and make it look as though I was listening. _Searching for David's heart._ It was such a sad story. I was glad I had gone past the sad parts and wasn't due for any more soon, otherwise I would burst out into tears. I sighed, put my bookmark in place, and closed it.

"Sochiko-san, please answer the question." A girl mumbled the answer. I guessed this was Sochiko. I wondered what her first name was. The teacher sighed and went back to teaching again. The bell rang two minutes after. I stood up quickly and rushed to pack my things away, determined to speak to her.

"Sochiko-san? Are you there?" I heard someone laugh cruelly.

"She left as soon as the bell went Suzuki-san." Her voice was laced with hate. I didn't know who it was until I heard Hana speak.

"Rika-chan! Don't be so mean! Honestly."Someone grabbed me and pulled me out the room. "Sorry, Hitomi-chan. Rika-chan was way out of line. She saw you with the Hitachiin twins and she's jealous. I'm not surprised really, not many people get whisked off their feet by members of the all famous Host Club." I let Hana ramble on, smiling at the sound of her voice. I tried to imagine what she looked like, but I quickly gave up, knowing that I would probably just ruin her. That's when I heard two voices that made me groan.

"Hikaru, I found her!"

"Good work Kaoru!" Hana stopped talking and went quiet as two pairs of running footsteps came up to us. "Hey Hitomi-chan, fancy seeing you here! And what's your name beautiful princess?" Hana giggled and told them her name. I just groaned inwardly. How could they pretend they'd just ran into me, when they had obviously been looking for me.

"Hey, guys? There wasn't any need to come looking for me. I was gonna come anyway. I just said I wouldn't, because I'm like that." There was a silence where the twins put their arms around me, but made sure they weren't as close as they were earlier on.

"Nevertheless, we shall escort you and your pretty friend," Hikaru said on my left.

"To music room three ourselves." Finished Kaoru on the right. I shuddered. It was creepy how they finished off each other's sentences. Also, they were still a little too close for my liking, but I repressed the instinct to hit them. I sighed and ducked out from under them. Someone grabbed my hand and that's when I realised I had forgotten something. They began to drag me.

"Wait! I forgot my stick!" They paused and then Kaoru spoke.

"I'll get it." He started moving away until Hana spoke.

"I'll come with you." She ran up to keep up with him. They rounded the corner and I heard Hana laughing. Me and Hikaru stood there for a moment.

"Hikaru-kun?" I heard him jump as I said his name.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said. I sighed. I knew he was there, since I hadn't heard him leave. I decided to play nice.

"Anything wrong?" I asked. Now it was his turn to sigh. He grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"I'm fine." He said eventually. "I'm just worried about Kaoru. It may not seem like it to others, but I can tell. He's missing someone. A very special someone." There was sadness in his voice.

"And who was this special someone?" He didn't answer for a minute.

"Her name is Sapphire." I noted he said it in present tense, as if to counter my use of past tense. "Sapphire Mizuiro. At first, I didn't like her. It felt like she was trying to take him away from me. But then I realised that she couldn't do that, even if she tried." I didn't know what to say to that, so I sort of changed the subject.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kaoru-kun and Hana-chan instead of going straight to the club room?" He laughed.

"They'll know where to go. Mind the steps." I silently thanked him. If he hadn't told me the steps were there, I would've fallen flat on my face. Something I did not want to happen at all costs.

"I need my stick." I mumbled. Hikaru laughed again.

"I'm pretty sure it has a name other than 'a stick'." I stuck my tongue out, hoping he was looking. I'm guessing he was because he chuckled.

"It does have another name, but I never learnt it. I don't want to. It's a stick and always will be." He opened a door and a voice cried out.

"You're late! Come and get ready!" There was a pause. "Where's your brother?" This was definitely Tamaki.

"He'll be up in a minute. He just went to get Hitomi-chan's 'stick'" I growled at the emphasis he put on the word stick." Tamaki seemed to realise I was there and I felt myself being pulled into the room.

"Who's this Hika-chan?" The voice belonged to someone who sounded about 5 years old. Someone jumped on me and put their arms around me like a hug.

"This is Hitomi Suzuki-san. Be gentle with her Honey-senpai." That was Haruhi. He was awesome. The person jumped off me and started dragging me somewhere. They pushed me onto a seat and I felt them jump onto the seat next to me.

"Do you like cake Hi-chan? I like cake. My favourite is strawberry! Usa-chan likes cake too!" I shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Yes, I like cake. My favourite is chocolate. Who's Usa-chan?" Someone opened the door and I heard two people walk in. I assumed it was Kaoru and Hana. Someone lifted my hand and my stick was placed in it. I nodded my thanks and waited for Honey to answer.

"Usa-chan is my teddy rabbit! Can you hold him while I eat my cake?" Something was placed in my lap before I answered and the boy was silent. His voice was replaced by cutlery banging on a plate. Voices that belonged to the host club and Hana started speaking behind me as I reached tentatively for the thing on my lap. My fingers brushed past something, which I grabbed.

"Oh!" I gasped quietly. It was soft. If you knew me, I mean really knew me, then you would know that I love soft things. I loved to hold them tight. It reminded me of my childhood, when my parents still had time for me. I held the thing to my chest tightly, breathing in its sweet scent. I could tell it was well looked after. Silently, I opened my bag and brought out my book. I felt for the bookmark and opened it. I ran my fingers along the page, letting myself be lost in the story. I closed my eyes and held the soft toy against my chest with one hand, while turning the pages and reading the Braille with the other hand.

"_Darce!" he yelled. "Darce!"_ I read. _I could hear his footsteps, growing closer, gaining on me. I ran even faster, as fast as I could._ I could hear the footsteps running after me. My eyes started watering, knowing what was about to happen. _I got to the street and darted out between two parked cars. I wouldn't let him catch me, no, never. I would run out of my own skin, until I became someone else, anyone else but awful me._

"_Darce!" David called again. "Stop so I can –" That's when I heard the terrible noise from behind me: brakes squealing, a sickening thud, and then a silence far more terrifying than the sounds that had come before._ Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of the story. I jumped.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked me. I realised it was his hand on my shoulder. "You're crying." I opened my eyes and place a finger to my cheek. It wasn't crying as such. Only a single tear had escaped, much to my surprise. I smiled and nodded, holding up the book.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this is quite sad." Haruhi took his hand off my shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"It's called Searching for David's heart. It's about a girl called Darcy, who's brother dies in a car accident. Their parents decided to donate his heart to anyone who needed it, so Darcy goes off in search of the person with her brother's heart." I held Usa-chan even tighter than I already was and sensed that I was alone apart from Haruhi. "Where's Honey-kun? I want to give him Usa-chan back."

"Honey-senpai's over to your left. I'll give it him if you want. You were so absorbed in your book, he decided not to disturb you." I nodded and held out the soft toy. My mind went into rewind.

"Wait, did you just call Honey-kun, senpai?" I asked. Haruhi took the teddy out of my hands.

"Yep. He's 2 years older than me." I did the math in my head. That meant he was 18 or 19 years old.

"He's in his first year of university?" I said, unbelieving. "He sounds too young to be that old."

"He looks like that as well. When I first met him, I couldn't believe he was older than me." Haruhi coughed slightly. "I'll go take this back to him then." I nodded.

"Thanks. What time is it?" I asked. There was a pause then Haruhi spoke.

"It's about half past 4.*" I nodded and Haruhi walked off. I felt in my pocket for my mobile. The numbers and letters were in Braille and if I got a text (which was very unlikely, because anyone who had my mobile number knew I was blind) it would read out what the text said as best as it could. As best as any electronic computer thing could. I pressed the number 2 button, knowing I would get through to my house phone using speed dial. How I loved speed dial! Quick and easy to use.

"Hello?" It was Jacque who answered the phone. He was the head housekeeper and a Frenchmen. I loved his French accent. In fact, I was in a very loving mood at the moment.

"Hey, Jacque. Before I say anything else, can I just say, I love you to bits at this moment." I heard him laugh. He was used to my loving moods. I had them quite a lot.

"Of course miss. What can I do for you?" I smiled.

"Can you send someone to pick me up from school please? These crazy people kidnapped me and stole my phone so I couldn't ring anyone!" Another laugh.

"Did they really, miss?" I paused, containing my laughter.

"No. But they really are crazy!"

"Hey! Who are you calling crazy?" I froze. That was neither my voice nor Jacque's. It was the twins. They stole my phone and began talking to Jacque. After a moment they started laughing. "Hey, Tono!" They called. "Catch!" I could only assume that they had thrown my phone, because after a second or two, Tamaki started talking. A few seconds later, he was speaking in French.

"Can I have my phone back now? Or do I have to buy a new one?" I pouted. I hated things being taken from me. Almost as much as I hate people being too close to me. Mostly because when I was younger, these horrible kids in a playground stole my favourite teddy and decided it would be fun to play piggy in the middle with a blind girl. I eventually got Snuffles back. Eventually meaning after an hour. The phone was placed back in my hand two minutes later. I sighed and brought the phone to my ear. My loving mood was gone. "Jacque? You still there?"

"I'm still here. You have good friends. The car will be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks." And I hung up.

**[* I don't know what time Ouran finishes, or what time the Host Club starts, so I'm making it so Ouran finished at 3:00 and the Club starts at 4:00. I know that's probably wrong, but oh well.**

**In the last chapter or the first chapter, I said something happened when she was 10. I meant when she was 7. I can't be bothered to change it so it will live as 10, but from now on, it will be 7.**

**Review replies:**

**Aurora-16: ***waves back* hiii! Thank you! I luffles your stories too! Hmm, you will hust have to wait and see if it is Hikaru x OC. It might be. To be honest, I haven't actually decided. It's definitely not Kaoru, Mori or Kyouya. Mostly because Kaoru got someone in Denied, Mori wouldn't work because he never talks and so Hitomi doesn't know of Mori yet, and I've just the most brilliant person for Kyouya. Tomithy and I say hi back to Bob. Thanks for the cyber cookies and milk. For reviewing, you get cyber cupcake :)

**Kaori Summers:** Thanks you! Here is another chapter for you! Damn word, not letting me put two Us. Cyber cupcake for youu

**Mikaelamazing:** You should feel special, cos it may not happen again. :) ... I'm not gonna scream you name... but I'll reply to your reviews happily enough. Of course I will tell you to just keep reading. If I told you, all the fun would be taken out of the story wouldn't it? Hmm, Hikaru may indeed have an interest in her. We'll just have to wait and see. Cyber cupcake for youuu.

**Kakashinightroad:** Thankies. I'm glad you like it. There are others with a blind OC? D: Who? I wanna read them. Just to get ideas and such as to how different people portray blindness... :) *hands you cyber cupcake* that's for reviewing. X3

**Stuckinadream: **Here's your update, bossy boots ;D Each chapter will be a colour until I run out of colours. Then I'm gonna give it a name. I'm thinking the very last chapter be something like 'Rainbow'? Maybe? Thankies for Dawesome! You're dawesome! :D I still can't wait to read it. Especially as your other stories are awesomely cool and coolly awesome :) I love you too :) Talk to you soon in pm as well xD *gives you cyber cupcake* Just cos you're awesome and dawesome

** Ichigo.x:** I like your username xD It's so cool! Thankies for calling it cute... Hitomi says thanks :) Cyber cupcake if you want?

**AbbyinUnderland:** I do mind! You've overtaken mee! Dx I'll forgive you, so long as you review this chapter and accept the cyber cupcake. Here's another chapter, just cos you told me to keep writing. I will not get depressed over you overtaking me! *get's depressed, but carries on writing anyway* Naaah, I'm only joking. I think your story is so cute :)

**Cyber cupcakes to all who review! And also, it may take longer for the next one cos my stupid father (Whom I hate) has made me get all these receipts and I need to record all of them onto my laptop! MY LAPTOP! NOT HIS! MINE! To waste all my memory. Why doesn't he do it? Stupid twat that he is. *Rants on for hours about how much I hate my father.* It's gonna take me years! Look at the box full of receipts! *a very big box appears in front of you* see! Grrrr.**


	4. Chapter 4: Purple

**[I know, I know. This took forever and I'm really truly sorry. Please forgive me. :( It's also not that long of a chapter, but I tried, I really did.**

**Just give up on me and go read AbbyinUnderland's story. It's so much better than mine and the chapters come out quicker. Remember the one I told you about in my last(?) chapter. Yeah, that one.**

**Well, enjoy]**

10 minutes later I got into my limousine. Very clumsily. I hit my head hard in my rush to get away from the crazy Host Club. I frowned as I felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Are you okay, Hitomi-sama?" The driver asked. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna need some paracetemol when we get home David." David laughed. Why was everyone laughing at me?

"I'm guessing first day didn't go so well then." It was more of a statement than a question. I shook my head again.

"No, my first day went fine! Just some stupid people at the end of my first day. I didn't think it was possible someone could get that stupid. Looks like I was proved wrong." David laughed again. We were silent for the rest of the way. It gave me time to think over things.

I was sure there were seven people there before the guests came. But only six introduced themselves to me. I might be wrong saying there were seven, it had happened before. Honey, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. They were all weird. Well, maybe not Haruhi. He was my favourite so far. Tamaki was an idiot. Kyouya was a money-grabbing fraud, Honey seemed childish and Hikaru and Kaoru were just... perverted.

I let the thought of there being a seventh host play around in my head. Then I shook my head. I heard David chuckle to himself softly. I knew he was most probably laughing at an expression on my face or something, but I didn't care. The car stopped and a few seconds later I was being helped out of the car. I thanked whoever it was and started to make my way up to the front door. I opened it and took my shoes off. Slipping slippers on, I yelled into the house.

"Mum, dad! I'm home!" There wasn't an answer. There never was. I tapped my stick against the floor in a rhythm. I made my way towards my bedroom. We lived in a three story house, but my parents had a bedroom, bathroom, games room and any other rooms I might need, put onto the ground floor to make things a lot easier on me.

I frowned. I wanted cake. I like cake. Damn that Honey! Getting me wanting cake. I made it to my bedroom and pressed a button that I knew was an intercom of some sort.

"Can I have some chocolate cake pleeeaase?" I asked to whoever was listening. It was a few seconds before anyone answered.

"Of course miss, but make sure not to spoil your dinner." I smiled.

"Thanks Jacque. You're awesome. Could you also get me painkillers. My head's aching again." I lifted my finger off the button to wait for his reply.

"Yes ma'am!" I could hear the mock salute in his voice. I smiled to myself.

"Stop playing around Jacque and get your sorry ass here with my cake and painkillers." I laughed to show I was joking.

"You better not let your parents hear language like that." He replied. I was aware that we were using the intercom as a sort of phone call, but what the hell. I didn't answer, but instead went to my bed and laid down, trying to calm the ache that was bugging my brain.

_Memories are nice, but that's all they are. Just memories._ I sat up quickly. Who had said that? What did it even mean? And where the hell did that statement come from? I hadn't been thinking about memories. I frowned. Some memories aren't nice, so the statement was even true.

_They're just memories. Don't get too caught up in them._ I growled at the voice, wanting it to shut up.

_Think about it. You had a feeling today. A sense that you had heard something before. What could it be?_ I growled at the voice again as I realised it was my voice in my head. Great, now I was talking to myself! Maybe it was slight concussion? Or it could be that I'm going crazy. Either way, I was hungry for cake.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door and someone walked in. A plate and spoon was placed in my hand. I smiled at whoever had brought it in and nodded.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Your painkiller and drink is on your bedside table." It was one of the maids this time.

"Thanks Suzan." Were any of our helpers Japanese? I refused to call them servants or slaves. It just wasn't right. I sighed.

"Anything wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing more than usual. A banging headache and things." I smiled and I heard her chuckle slightly.

"Okay, if you need anything, you know what to do." She replied and started to make her way out of my room. I leaned over to reach my bedside table to get the tablet and drink. I put some water in my mouth and then dropped the tablet in before swallowing. It was a weird way of doing it, I'll admit, but this way, I won't have to taste the tablet.

I really needed one of them 4head things. You know, the balm thingy that you rub on your forehead when you have a headache? I needed one badly. I waited five minutes before eating the first spoonful of cake.

Yum.

I yawned as I listened to Hana speaking about nothing in particular. She had showed up this morning wanting to pick me up to take me to school. I'll admit the gesture was nice and showed friendship, but couldn't she have chosen a more suitable time. Any time after 6am would have been nice.

I was still wondering how she knew where I lived in the first place.

Don't get me wrong! I like her as a friend, even if she is one of them annoying giggling ones. I do like her, but I never told her where I live and she turns up at 5:30 in the morning. Well, at least I won't get lost. The bell went for tutor time and me and Hana rushed to our classroom.

Contrary to popular belief, twins couldn't actually read each others minds. They could probably tell what the other was thinking by facial expressions and body language. After spending your whole life with someone, you got to know what each little gesture meant. Right at that moment in time, Kaoru Hitachiin was watching his brother. Watching for any hint that might tell Kaoru what he wanted to know. He sighed and gave up. He thought of the girl they had met the other day. Hitomi Suzuki. She had looked familiar, but he couldn't place where the familiarity had come from. He frowned and put his head in his hands. Kaoru saw Haruhi looking at him oddly from the corner of his eye, but he ignored her. He was too deep in his own thoughts to listen to the teacher, so when the teacher suddenly appeared in front of him, Kaoru jumped, causing everyone to laugh.

It was lunch time and the Host Club and gathered up for a meeting about their next cosplay. For some reason, Tamaki had decided that me and Hana should join the meeting. Apparently it was because he wanted to know what girls liked, but seeing as I'm blind, I really doubt that's the case. It may be true for Hana, but not for me. I yawned and started to roam around in my bag for my book. I knew the guests would be coming in a few minutes and I couldn't be bothered to listen to what anyone was saying. I ran my fingers over the Braille and picked up where I had left off yesterday.

The lunches here were insanely long and that gave me time to finish 'Searching for David's Heart' and start another book. 'The Likeness' by Tana French. That was, of course, if I wasn't bothered by anyone. I doubted I would be left alone. At least Haruhi was here. He would make sure the twins and Tamaki would leave me alone. I heard the guests enter, but I paid no attention. I did hear some grumblings about Honey not being here. There was also another name. I think it was Mori, but I didn't really listen so I can't tell you.

Time passed and I got half way through 'Searching for David's Heart' before something clicked. I had heard the name Hitachiin before. It was a name I had forgotten during the eight years since it had happened. A switch was thrown in my mind. I looked up from my book to the twins who were entertaining their guests with their twincest act.

"You just looked so cute back then, Kaoru."

"Hikaru!"

A far off memory played in my mind.

'_Who are you?'_

But it couldn't be! It wasn't impossible, but it was very unlikely. I closed my eyes and opened them again a second later. I was vaguely aware of someone saying something, but my mind was in turmoil. Thoughts and voices raced through my mind until I reached a memory of the first time I met the twins.

'_Depends on what you mean...'_

'_...By help.'_

The voices raced again until I came to a time that I knew so well in my dreams. Or nightmares. This time it was different though. Instead of ending where it usually did, it carried on. The sound of a man running. The sound of a car. My voice.

'_Who are you?'_ and then theirs.

'_We're the Hitachiin twins!'_

**[The twist/cliffhanger is a sorry for not getting this to you quicker. Tbh, the end paragraph has been written down for ages. I hadn't planned to use it so early, but I thought that I should to make it more interesting.**

**I love writing scenes with tiny pieces of flashbacks in. It's so cool :D**

**Anyway Review replies.**

**Julia:** Thankies. It's nice to know that you like this story as well as Denied ^.^ If you made a fanfic account, I'd love to read your stories (If you have any). I haven't read any fanfics like that xD, but it's nice to know it doesn't seem fake :)

**Stuckinadream: **AAH! Please contain your excitement! I don't know how to handle it! :D I don't think that it's weird at all how you think this story is very colourful, I mean, the chapters are named after colours! I LUFFLES YOU TOO! I'm not that funny, but thanks anyway. Haha, if you want more cyber cupcakes, you better review, although you did say that you wouldn't be able to come on here for a while, so now I'm sad :( Haha, I luffles you even more! I would have liked to see you acting like hot springs lady. xD

**Melikecake:** I didn't update soon, but I updated as soon as I could ^.^' pleas don't be mad :( I like to cyber glomp too *glomps you back* I had noticed that you like cake. I like cake too! Loving moods are awesome :) Haha, I didn't have to do Spanish, I did French instead. Cos I'm that cool. Haha ^.^ Of course I got the hint. You wasn't really missing out on something that awesome. I don't think it's that good, but I'm glad you like it ^.^

**Kaori Summers: **Aaah, thankies for the review. If you wanna know what's gonna happen, keep reading! Tell me what you think of Denied please ^.^

**AbbyinUnderland:** They're named almost like the Host Club colours? Really? I guess they are, I never noticed :) You don't like mushrooms? I do. Mushrooms are nice. I may go eat a mushroom now... I've kept writing, but it took like, forever and I'm really sorry! Please forgive me :(

**Mikaelamazing:** I'm not even going to ask... I have a pretty good idea what's going through your mind. I'm glad I made you remember the awesome book ^.^ I absolutely love it as well. It made me cry as well, I'm sorry the chapter didn't come out sooner, I really am. But school plus writer's block is absolutely shit. :( It's not overwhelming to listen to your rants. They're pretty awesome. Hehe

**Aurora-16:** I updated again. ^.^' hehe. Haha, she is such a fun person to talk to. Her stories are amazing too. I'm sorry I disrupted you :( I didn't mean to. The bit with Usa-chan is nice. Haha. This review made me smile :)

**And that's it. The chapter has ended, please stick with me and review :) Please?]**


	5. Chapter 5: Blue

**[There is no excuse. Except for the fact that I really couldn't get any inspiration for this. It's all thanks to Numbersixteen (and her not-so-thinly veiled death threats) that this part is up right now. Give her all your thanks and read her stories. They are really good :)**

**Please enjoy, this crappy excuse of a chapter ^-^]**

'_We're the Hitachiin twins!"_ Hitomi Suzuki. Could she have been the one they had met that day? Kaoru was aware that Hikaru and the guests were watching him, wondering what was wrong. He was aware that he had frozen on the spot. He was also aware that Hitomi was wearing the same shocked expression he was.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, are you alright?"

"Kaoru?"

"Are you alright Miss Suzuki?" Kaoru watched as Hitomi reluctantly turned away from the twins and faced towards Kyouya.

"Yes, I'm fine." She mumbled before turning her head back to her book. She rested her fingers on the page, but didn't move them. Kaoru turned to look at his brother before whispering in his ear.

"I think we've met Hitomi Suzuki before." Kaoru pulled back to see his brother's reaction. The girls they were meant to be entertaining watched, curious. Hikaru's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he shook his head and carried on with their act. His meaning was clear. 'We'll speak about it after.' The girls soon forgot about Kaoru's moment.

I pulled up the sleeve of my dress and ran my hand down the inside of my left arm, feeling the slight bump. It was physical proof of a day that I wanted to forget. The psychological proof being the nightmares. And the memories. That sudden click that had happened 2 hours ago had made me feel sick. I had left the lesson half way through to go to the nurse's office.

I had never got there though. Mainly because the teacher hadn't thought to appoint a guide to show me the way. I slid down the wall of the corridor as a rush of more memories from that day ran through my mind.

'_Let go of me! MUMMY! SOMEONE, HELP ME!' He pulled me again. The bad man was hurting me._

"Leave me alone." I whispered to my thoughts.

'_No-one's gonna hear you here, darlin'. That's the beauty of little alleyways.' I tried pulling away from him again, but his grip was too strong. I cried. I hadn't wanted mummy to let go of me. It had scared me, all the voices. Without someone's hand to hold, I was lost._

"I said leave me alone." I growled, my voice a little stronger now. I held my knees and started shaking.

I don't know how long I was sat there for, until someone found me, shaking and broken.

Hikaru was staring at Kaoru, demanding an answer.

"What do you mean you think we've met Hitomi before?" He asked. Kaoru looked back at him calmly.

"Exactly what I said. Listen, you remember that time we found that girl in the little back street." Hikaru looked confused. "We were about 8 at the time. We gave her a ride to her house." Kaoru added. Hikaru looked even more confused for a second before his face lit up as he remembered.

"You think that was Hitomi?" Hikaru asked, eyes wide. Kaoru nodded. Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. "Jeez, if that was her, she's changed a lot."

"Not really. She's still got silver eyes and long dark hair." Kaoru replied. Hikaru sighed and looked at his brother, curiously.

"What made you remember that anyway?" He asked. Kaoru looked away and hesitated before shrugging. Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Kaoru, tell me."

"I heard Sapphy's voice. She told me 'Fate really does work in mysterious ways' and then the memory just popped in my head. It's like Sapphy wanted me to remember." Hikaru sighed and looked at his brother.

"I see."

Takashi Morinozuka walked through the halls of Ouran Academy. Someone had called the University he and Mitsukuni were studying at with a bomb threat. It had probably been a practical joke by some idiot wanting the day off, but the university had had no choice, but to shut down until the threat had been eliminated. Mitsukuni was already in the clubroom, eating sweets probably and Takashi had set off to get more seeing as they were dangerously low on cake.

As he rounded a corner, he heard a faint sobbing. Takashi frowned and abandoned his mission for cake. Instead he turned to follow the sound. What he saw, when he reached his destination, surprised him. It was the girl that had visited the Host Club, but had sat reading. Takashi remembered that the girl was called Hitomi and she was blind. The poor girl couldn't see. She was sat against a wall, rocking back and forth, choking on her sobs. He walked up to her slowly and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. At the touch, Hitomi went wild. She stood up and lashed out at him. Takashi stepped out of her reach and she stopped. She crouched and snarled, waiting for something. "Cal-" He began, but at the sound of his voice, she lashed out again. He moved out of her way and stayed quiet. Hitomi reminded Takashi of a cornered animal. She was panicking and so she lashed out. Takashi waited silently. He watched her as her head whipped around, searching for him, listening for anything that might give him away. Mori waited. He was good at being patient and silent. It only took a few minutes for Hitomi to give up. She collapsed and started shuddering slightly. Mori waited for a minute more before walking up to her slowly and picked her up. She felt clammy. He placed a hand on her forehead worriedly before quickly taking her to the nurse's office.

I woke up, not wanting to let go of the welcome oblivion. I clutched at the covers and groaned. Almost immediately, a hand was on my forehead, obviously trying to soothe me, but also checking my temperature. The hand was rough and calloused, too big to be a woman's. I leaned into the coolness of his hand. It felt so good. The person chuckled and the hand was taken away to ruffle my hair.

"Who is it?" I whispered. I had tried to say it, but my throat was raw for some reason. It hurt. A lot. Footsteps walked into the room and I winced. The sharp sound sliced through my head like a knife. A woman spoke up.

"Your friend, Takashi Morinozuka, Suzuki-san. He is a very good friend. He brought you straight here when he found you in collapsed in a hallway." The footsteps walked towards the bed and paused as the woman fiddled with something next to me. She walked away again, humming quietly to herself. I frowned, confused. I had collapsed? What had happened? I sighed and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"You're not well yet. Keep still." The voice was calm and smooth. It was bass like and soothing. I kept back the retort and forced myself to thank him instead. After all, he was only trying to help. I didn't like to be treated like a fragile doll, even if I was sick.

"Morinozuka-san?" I called, wanting to ask him something.

"Mori." Huh?

"Huh?" I said, echoing my thoughts. He chuckled again.

"Call me Mori." I nodded and spoke.

"Were you there when I collapsed?" I didn't want to say fainted. It sounded so weak. He was silent for a minute or so almost like he was contemplating me.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?" There was another silence. He was probably wondering why I couldn't remember. To be honest, I was to. Inside I was panicking because I couldn't remember.

"No." I nodded again. I frowned and listened to the silence. To others it really would be silent, but to me, it was deafening. I could hear the electrical buzz of the lights, the wind blowing in from an open window, the trees rustling in th breeze and the breathing. The person sat beside me was taking long slow breaths.

Tamaki walked into the clubroom, chatting animatedly to his calculating friend. He stopped when he saw Honey, before running towards the university student and asking him why he was here so early. Kyouya sighed and watched the two blondes with irritation. He sat down and opened his laptop up. As soon as the device had loaded, he was searching for a file. There had been something interesting that he had dismissed the first time he had seen it. He found it and opened it up, immediately looking for the hospital records. He found what he was looking for and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you looking for Kyouya?" The black haired boy almost jumped at the sound of annoying blonde's voice.

"Hitomi Suzuki went to hospital at the age of 7. She needed 21 stitches on the inside of her left arm." Tamaki shrugged.

"So? That could have been caused by anything. She could have fallen out of a tree at that age." Tamaki said. Kyouya looked at the boy in surprise. Normally, Tamaki would be bouncing around, worried at the girls injury. Even if it was caused years ago. Kyouya shook his head.

"It says here that the doctors at the time were almost certain it was caused by a knife. The way it was cut also suggests it was done intentionally." Tamaki gaped at Kyouya. Honey appeared at Tamaki's elbow. His head was hung sadly and he clutched Usa-chan to his chest.

"Poor Hitomi-chan." He said quietly. Tamaki nodded. Kyouya was silent before he cleared his throat.

"Where's Mori-senpai? Shouldn't he be with you Honey-senpai?" The mood changed quickly.

"He went to get more sweets for me and Usa-chan! He should be back by now though." The door opened and they all looked up to see the trio of second years walking through. Haruhi looked worried and the twins were talking rapidly to each other.

"Haru-chan! Have you seen Takashi?" Haruhi looked towards Honey and nodded.

"He was taking Suzuki-san to the infirmary. She looked pretty bad." There was silence for a moment, before the twins started up their conversation from where it had left off. It was obvious that they were trying to keep their minds off something, but nobody asked what.

They didn't think to ask.

**[I had something totally different planned for this as I was writing it down. Everyone except Honey would meet Mori carrying Hitomi down to the nurses' office, but I forgot about it when I got to the actual part. Pooey. **

**Review replies:**

**NumberSixteen: **Thanks xD It's such a honour that you read my story. I love yours so it's great that you love mine. I don't want to die just yet, so here's the update you so nicely asked for x]

**Stuckinadream: **I'm sorry that I made you want cake. Yes, I was trying to input a little humour. I'm glad it sorta worked ^-^ I updated, just not very soon... hehehhe ^-^'

**Aurora-16:** It doesn't matter that your review was late. The ones mentioned above were later than yours, so yeah. :D Thanks for the extra cyber truffles. Sorry about the cliffhanger, just makes it more interesting don't ya think? ;D

**Melikecake:** I like flashbacks too! Thanks. I can tell cake is your life. You'd do well to pair up with Honey x] Don't worry about the 'EEEEEE!' at the end of all your reviews. Fangirls can be annoying, but not your type of fangirl. Your type of fangirl is moderate and awesome! It took me a while to work out who 'siad' was. I thought you just spelt said wrong, but said didn't fit into the sentence xD But I know now. Here is the next chapter for you.

**Mikaelamazing:** Ah. Sorry about confusing you. I don't mean to. It doesn't matter about you not having a rant in your wonderful review... FullMetal Alchemist is worth it ;D Read my comedy fanfic of it. It's called Two Worlds. :) I just finished watching Brotherhood a few days ago. It's what I've been writing while waiting for the inspiration for this to come. It's got more chapters as well :/ xD

**AbbyinUnderland:** I didn't mean for it to be a filler, but think of it this way. It was a filler that kind of helped me along :) Anyway, I have kept writing and I hope you too keep writing. X]

**Kaori Summers: **You didn't continuously message me :) Tamaki isn't being stupid? Oh dear D: I really hoped I was keeping them all in character! Dx. I'm so sad :( She has met Mori now and the thing with her and the twins isn't very dramatic. I will be adding more things in about the car journey in later chapters though. This chapter fails :(

**LittleStrawberryBlondeSpazz:** Well, I think Moribox is very mean for his comment to not be posted x] And sorry about leaving you in the dark so long. I really didn't mean to do it, but school and my friend got me addicted to FullMetal Alchemist again, so this story got left on the sidelines while I started writing fanfic for that and playing Bluebird's Illusion and doing other such things. Thanks for liking this so much though :)

**Thank you all for reading and please review. The ending to this chapter is a little crap, so please tell me where I can improve. I like CC reviews almost as much as I love Kaoru! :D**

**I'm not updating until I get a certain amount of reviews! So review people otherwise I may not update ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Red

**I am soo sorry. I literally lost the will to do anything. My granddad died, my pet died (and I loved both ever such a lot). I started writing this again at the end of January and wanted to get it up for sixteenth birthday, but I only just finished it today. My belated birthday present to myself.**

**Happy birthday to me for Tuesday the eighth of February. My sweet sixteenth... doesn't feel any different.**

**Enjoy :)**

The school had called my parents. I groaned in exasperation. Why did they do this to me? Why? My mother came into the infirmary and shooed away the silent boy. She fussed over me and she practically dragged me to the car that was waiting outside.

I should have seen what was coming next. I really should have. It was something that happened every time I had a proper panic attack. That's what Mori had told the nurse. That I had had a panic attack.

It was a bummer really. I had to sit there and pretend to listen to someone who thought I wasn't all there. I really hate shrinks.

"I know you're scared, but you can't keep on like this..."

"...Being terrified of a boy's touch isn't going to help..."

"...Don't you want to be happy?" And so it carried on. And on... and on. When she had finally finished, I was taken home. My father fussed around me for a few hours before I made the excuse that I was tired. I was immediately shooed to bed. I made my way to my bed and collapsed on top of it. Another hour passed before my door opened.

"Are you okay, miss? The voice was gentle with its heavy French accent. His footsteps got closer towards the bed and I felt it sag down as a weight sat down.

"No, Jacque, I feel bloody terrible. I don't even remember why it happened!"

"Language." I heard the smile in his voice. I sighed and reached out for his hand. Sensing what I was looking for, he grabbed it. It comforted me more than I can describe. He was like a cross between and elder brother and a father. I loved Jacque like family.

"I think it was because I remembered The Incident again." There was silence. I don't know how long we were there for before he spoke again.

"You know, when the first words you spoke, after such a long time, were to me, I was so happy. I felt – not honoured, but something similar to it. It was nice hearing your pretty voice again, even if the words were harsh and cruel." He said. I smiled at the memory. "Do you remember what you said to me?" I nodded and sat up as I answered.

"'Go find a hole and die in it, asshole.'" I laughed as I remembered the reason why he had upset me. I had been a little upset anyways. I had just hit puberty and my hormones were raging all over the place. That made me a little angry to start with, but as if that wasn't enough, I had just found that Mother Nature would be giving me her 'gift' every month starting that morning. Poor Jacque had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was chattering away and the mentioned something to do with my therapy sessions. It seems stupid now, but as I stated earlier, I had not been in a good mood at the time.

"The tone was not quite as kind I don't think. But it was nice to hear you speak again all the same." He squeezed my hand before letting go and standing up. "You'd do well to get changed Hitomi-san. That dress is something rather unbecoming to the eye." I nodded. I felt him kiss my forehead. "Goodnight Suzuki-san" And then he left the room. Sighing, I got up and fumbled around for my pyjamas. I found them and started getting changed. I knew it would be impossible to have sweet-dreams night. I accepted it would be full of nightmares of bad men.

Slipping into bed, I hoped that I wouldn't wake up half way through the night.

I hoped the nightmares wouldn't be too bad that night.

What had woken me up was clear almost straight away. I fumbled around for the alarm clock and turned it off. I turned over to try and get five more minutes.

An hour later I was half dressed with toast hanging out of my mouth. I finished dressing, scrabbled around for my shoes, slipped them on and almost ran out of the door. I slid into the car and had only just closed the door as it sped off. I sank back into the seat and sighed. You'd think I would learn. You'd think that I would actually get up when the alarm went off after every other morning. It certainly amused the staff every morning. I could hear them giggling to themselves every time I ran past them.

I leant my head against the cool glass of the car window. It was only my third day and I was already dreading it. They would have all heard about what happened yesterday. It was school for crying out loud! Gossip travelled around faster than little rabbits on drugs. The car stopped and I got out, contemplating whether I should ask for a transfer. There was a rush of wind as the car sped off and I stepped into the schools territory. Another rush of wind and the sound of voices chattering notified me of the swarm of students surrounding me. Apparently all girls from the sound of it, asking what had happened with me and Mori. I was horrified at the theories I heard from them.

If there is one thing I hate more than gossip, it's the nasty, petty rumours that come with it.

"I heard that you tried to end your life, but then Mori-kun came and took you to the infirmary."

"Yes! And then you kissed!"

"AAH! Noo! How could you stain our perfect Mori-kun like that?" Disdained by the vicious remarks against me, I tried to move forward, but my stick hit something. By the feel of it, I'd guess flesh.

...oops...

The girl cried out in pain and I then felt a sting on my cheek. I cried out in pain and began to apologise, but before I could, the girl I had hit burst out in tears and I suddenly felt very cold. As though there was a malicious aura. Surely I had not hit her that hard? It had only been a light tap, hadn't it? There was another sting on my cheek and I gasped. I fell to my knees, panting as I was temporarily 7 years old again.

_The bad man is hurting me again._

I forced my mind back to the present. He had slapped me twice when I wouldn't stop crying. The slaps must have brought it on. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and my attention was brought back to the crying girl and the snarling beasts that surrounded me. For a moment I cowered. It was that cowering that made me realise something.

I was still raw. I had told Jacque that I had probably remembered The Incident and now it seemed that my suspicion was true. The pain from that day still hurt, no matter how much I tried to deny otherwise. With that realisation, there was another. I was _not_ one to shy away from such petty things as cruel words. I was someone that stood up for myself. Someone that had promised myself that I would never let someone hurt me again. As I came to that conclusion I stood up and brushed away the dirt that I knew must be there.

I thought to myself. How would I go about this? Shout at them to go away? Try and walk away and if they don't let me, resort to violence? Be kind and ignore their horrible remarks? I chose to be gentle and kind. It would not do for them to see me lose my temper. It was something that could be used against me if plotted properly. This thought process took about one second.

I followed the sound of the crying and when I knew I was somewhere in front of her, I offered my hand to her. The crying stopped, followed by a confused silence. I denied myself the smirk that I felt. It was hardly rocket science to guess correctly what they were thinking.

Why was this girl that they had said nasty things to, being kind?

I could not hold back the grin though, so I hoped it would seem like a kind and gentle smile. Be nice to your enemies. It confuses them.

"Are you going to sit there and cry all day, or are you going to get up and leave the past behind you?" I asked. Silence greeted my words and I sighed, getting irritated now. I lowered my proffered hand and almost growled. This girl was crying over a tap to her shin for crying out loud! If anyone should be crying, it should be me! The quiet continued and this time, I allowed the growl to escape my lips in the form of two words.

"Well, whatever." Stick firmly in hand, I walked off.

The rest of the day was filled with whisperings and jeering. Even Hana was a bit awkward with me. By the end of the day, my patience had been tried, snapped and rebuilt again. Only to be tried once more. I was nearing the end of my second lot of patience when a certain someone called my name.

"Hitomi-hime!" Of course, I ignored the irritating, bumbling buffoon and carried on walking. "Wait up, princess!" I stopped and turned around wearing a dark aura around my body.

"Do I look remotely like a princess to you, you tinpot turntable?" I growled. The idiotic twomp finally caught up to me and held both my hands near to him.

"You will always be a princess to me." He said, rather seductively. I repressed the blush that threatened to heat up my cheeks. Hey, I'm only human! My anger squashed my complimented side of me down to size and turned itself onto the thick skulled creature stood in front of me. I pulled my hands from his grasp and I hopefully glared in the right place.

"Right, now go use your compliments and prince charming looks on someone who can actually see and stop wasting my time, you polka-dotted freak." I said with as much venom as possible. I then stalked off... or tried to.

"Hi-chan! I found you!" I gave up. That was voice was too sweet to be angry at and then I frowned. Honey's voice was coming from above me. Was he hanging from the ceiling or something? I turned to the childish university student and smiled.

"Honey-kun, why are you so high up?" Honey giggled.

"Takashi's giving me a piggyback. It's fun!" Takashi. Takashi. The name sounded familiar.

"Ah! Mori-senpai?"

"Ah." I smiled and nodded my head a little.

"Thanks for yesterday." I felt a large hand ruffle my hair and I backed away, laughing nervously. I hadn't forgotten the jealous remarks from that morning. No-one remarked on my behaviour, however, and instead decided to remark on Tamaki's. Who I had forgotten about up until that moment.

"Ne, Hi-chan? What did you do to Tama-chan?" I immediately made my voice go cold.

"Why, what's the lamp shaded prick doing?" I heard a sob from behind me at the word 'prick' and some mutterings.

"He's sat in the corner making patterns with his fingers. He seems quite sad." I heard a soft thump and what could only be Honey running towards the sobs. Honey started muttering the word 'poke' over and over again.

"Poke." Silence.

"Poke." Awkward silence.

"Poke."

"Okaaaay! Well, I'm going before the sparkling leech sucker annoys me some more." Another sob and I turned and walked away. A force to be reckoned with hit me from behind and it was only my super human ninja skills that stopped me from falling over.

Did I say I didn't fall over? I'm sorry I lied. Now, back to the story. I was knocked off my feet by a small body. Now Honey was starting to remind me of my thinning patience.

"Hey! Be careful." I frowned. That voice was not Honey's. Picking myself up and brushing the dress, I spoke up. Or tried to.

"Shi-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Shi-chan...?"

"I'm hiding. Now be quiet!"

"Shi...who?"

"Who're you hiding from? You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Ah."

"Shi...?"

"None of your business!" I was about to ask again who 'Shi-chan' was, but I had a sudden thought. It was my chance to get away! To escape! Slowly, ever so slowly, I edged my way from the voices of Shi-whatever, Mori, and Honey. Oh! I almost forgot the sobs of the brainwashed codswallop. The voices got quieter and quieter as I turned the corner of the corridor. I broke into a slight run.

FREEDOM! AT LAST!

I didn't hear the footsteps that faltered as I ran past. Not until I was home anyway.

**So, there you go. Shitty, I know, but yeah :D **

**PLEASE READ! There is a poll on my profile. Go vote. Please? :) It concerns this story :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Stuckinadream:** Mori bear is the cutest ever xD Yes, it was Sapphy's voice in her head, kind of, but Sapphire doesn't know about Hitomi. Confused? If so, tell me and I'll try to explain without giving too much away. :D

**Charlie Sykes: **well, I hoped it would be. Hitomi was originally going to be deaf, but I couldn't work out how it would happen and stuff. If you're still reading this, please tell me what you think :)

**DinosaursgoRawr101:** Thankies. What about this chapter? x) Thankies for saying it's cute

**UprisingDevil-DetectiveL:** Why thank you ^-^

**Zurla Adams:** Omigod... I love your work! :D Yes I am, but I don't know who. Help out on my poll thingy on mah profile? Thankies ^-^

**Shan-Shan XP:** Really, it's not so clever. I just thought of the title after I decided she was blind. The inspiration was amazing. The chapter names basically follow the story title x] Thank you anyway x)

**Aurora-16:** :) and I still see no chapter x) Thanks for reviewing anyway ^-^

**AbbyinUnderland:** uumm, let's just say he did more than molest her... :( I won't read Bean Trees or whatever it was. Don't worry. I don't value my sanity btw x]

**NumberSixteen: **So yooouuuu're the one responsible for my grandad's funeral... Don't worry. I forgive you :) Thankies ^-^

**Melikecake: **What does OMFGSH mean? Oh My Friggen Gosh... what? This is the sequel to Denied. Which I am currently trying to finish, just for youuu amongst others :) I don't mind you reading our convo. Really. I can't think of anything embarrassing I wrote. So Pshh.

**Mikaelamazing:** Yes. Kimblee's voice is so orgasmic in the Japanese dub of brotherhood x] Thankies :)

**AnimeVamp1997:** Thank you for saying it wasn't crappy, but I still think it was xD I'm you like Hitomi. I like her too :D

**Well, that's it for now. Please give me ideas, because I really do not know what I can put. I know who the person who faltered is right at the end. First person to guess right gets a special prize of their choice. Probably a oneshot or a chapter with their idea in no matter how wacky and strange it is. Other ideas have to be realistic to the story.**

**YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE AT GUESSING THE MYSTERY PERSON!**

***mumbles to self* now where did I put it hmm *points (un)suspiciously downwards***

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7: Green

**BOO! Sooo, sorry for the long wait. I'm sure you'll love the plot twists in this chapter. Theres two of them.**

**Suffice to say, if you don't know who the footsteps are after this chapter, then you'll have to ask.**

**Also, a lot of people were confused as to who Shi-chan was. Shi-chan is Shiro, the grade school kid who becomes the naughty type for one episode only. :)**

**Chapter 7**

I didn't realise at the time, but the footsteps were the beginning. I went home, got changed, read a book and waited for my parents to come home. I didn't think there was anything special about that day. I met an old young friend of the Clubs, even if he did sound rude and spoiled. I also got really angry over and over again. It was nothing special though. That night, I had dreamt of the footsteps and that was when I remembered them. Just the footsteps, the ones just out of step with mine, then the falter as I went past. Then something happened. A _shape _walked out of the darkness. Everything was dark still, but there was still something there. It was getting bigger, and I realised it was getting closer. It paused as it went past me and I then realised, I was replaying me running through the corridor.

I woke up the next morning, dream forgotten. But the footsteps haunted me the next day. And the next day. And the next. Everywhere I went, anytime of the day I heard them, even over the steps over thousands of others. I'm not sure why it haunted me so, but for the next month, I was ever so jumpy.

"Hitomi-chan?" I looked up from my reading and turned my head to face Hana. "What are you reading?" I breathed in the air. Today was our day off school and me and Hana were spending it in the local park. I had told Jacque to get me clothes that would enable me to blend in with the rest of Japan. Hopefully he hadn't failed me. It didn't seem so as no-one had tried robbing me yet. I had just needed to escape from the house.

"The little white horse. It's about a girl who goes to this place called Moonacre and sees a unicorn and tries to unravel a mystery that surrounds the place. It's a nice s-" I could hear the footsteps. "A nice st-" They faltered. I tried again. "A nice story... I gotta go... bye Hana-chan." I stood up and rushed to put everything in my bag and picked up my stick. I ran off, following the footsteps, placing the stick in front of me to make sure I wouldn't run into anything.

"Hitomi-chan! Wait! Hit-" Her voice trailed off as did the footsteps. They had faded, just like they always did. It was like I was being haunted from beyond the grave. I stopped running and turned around, trying to hear the ghost feet.

"Okay, _now_ I need a shrink." I muttered softly. I chose a direction at random and started running again, hopefully not in the direction of Hana. She was nice in her own way, but her ditzy thinking was the last thing I needed right now. If I mentioned to her that I thought I was being haunted, she would demand to have a séance and that would not end well. I heard the steps again, louder than ever. They echoed as they went past me and I followed them, occasionally muttering the quick apology to anyone I ran into. Finally, there were fewer bumps and hits as people became less common, but still I chased after the steps. They turned a corner and stopped. Rain started falling and I turned the same corner they had. I could tell from the wind that I was in an alley of some kind. The cold wind bit me, and started to tear at my hair. And it was sheltered here. Then realisation hit me with full-blown force. I was lost.

...Lost...

Cue the short hysterics.

"HOW THE _HELL_ AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM? I HAD TO BLUNDER IN, DIDN'T I? NO THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT I WAS DOING OR EVEN WHERE I WAS GOING AND NOW I'M FUCKING _LOST? WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?"_

As I yelled and cursed, the wind howled with me, whipping away my words even as I shouted them. I repeat, it was sheltered here, being in an alley and I shudder to think what it was like outside this place. I slowly realised that I couldn't stop and that I must have finally gone insane.

_I could hear his footsteps, growing closer, gaining on me. I ran even faster, as fast as I could._ _I got to the street and darted out between two parked cars. I wouldn't let him catch me, no, never. I would run out of my own skin, until I became someone else, anyone else but awful me._

"_Darce!" David called again. "Stop so I can –" That's when I heard the terrible noise from behind me: brakes squealing, a sickening thud, and then a silence far more terrifying than the sounds that had come before._

There was a scream. And another. Even through the pouring rain and howling wind it was enough to stop my ranting and I turned to the direction it came from. My blood became cold and I shivered as I tentatively followed the screams. Something felt wrong and I really didn't want to know why.

But for some reason, I had to follow. There was something inside me. Something akin to an urge, or instinct pushed me onwards. I walked quickly, my stick in front of me to make sure there was nothing for me to trip over. Thunder roared its anger and I faltered before my foot came down. Fear drove itself into my skull as the wind and rain increased.

If you were to walk into the apartment, Haruhi would be found underneath a table, wrapped in a blanket, shivering with fear. She had always been afraid of thunder, but this was different. This storm felt almost _evil_ somehow. Like it had a purpose that wasn't good. The wind rattled the windows and shook the whole building. One thought managed to worm its way through her terror.

'_Senpai's going to worrying so much about me.'_ The thought was so small that she didn't notice. Neither did she notice the slight blush on her cheeks as she Tamaki entered her mind.

Tamaki paced around his room, his thoughts on Haruhi. His sweet beloved daughter would be so terrified right now! If only he was there, he could...

His thoughts raged on. Each scenario involved him being the hero, with Haruhi looking up to him, adoration evident in her eyes. But with these endings, he had to first make his way to the commoner's apartment. He shuddered at the thought of Ranka, Haruhi's real dad, barging in and stamping all over Tamaki.

The transvestite was really scary...

He had two choices, both of which were not very appealing. He could either go to Haruhi's rescue and risk being found by Ranka, or stay in his manor and leave Haruhi to shake and shiver. To help his mind that was in turmoil, he decided to ring Kyouya.

How could the weather change so quickly?

The screaming faded into silence. With how loud it had been, I should have been there already, but it seems that this time, my distance judging was not as it was yesterday, or even a few hours ago. Without anything to guide me, I kept going in the same direction, the walk gradually becoming a run.

And there was still that little urge in the back of mind.

_Quickly, Run! Quicker..._

The sudden drop from curb to road made me fall flat on my face. I tried standing back up, but my ankle gave in every time I tried. Eventually, I managed to stand up, making sure to put little pressure on my left ankle. I clapped my hands to my ears as a car horn blared its warning and brakes squealed and shrieked as they struggled to stop the car on the wet road. Before I knew what happened, I was laying face down again. The water I laid in began to grow warm and sticky. Sounds grew fainter as I gradually became unaware of my surroundings.

Then there it was. The very same scream I had heard not 10 minutes before,

The last clear thought I had before oblivion embraced me was '_This is how I die.'_

"Tamaki, now is not a good time." Kyouya's irritated voice reached Tamaki's ears almost as soon as the ringing stopped. This was to ensure that the annoying blonde didn't start speaking, for if he did, he wouldn't stop. The sirens could be heard somewhere on Kyouya's side of the line and also the rain. The 'cool type' was definitely outside.

"But Haruhi mi..." Kyouya cut across him.

"Not ten minutes ago, there was a car accident. A girl has been badly injured and 4 cars have crashed into each other. No doubt that the car that hit the car was speeding. I don't have time for this."

"Why are you there then?" Tamaki had almost forgotten poor Haruhi at her home.

"Because my father wants me to see accidents first-hand so that if I'm ever called to an emergency for whatever reason, I'm used to the sights. Now get lost." Tamaki winced as Kyouya hung up on him.

He started pacing around the room again, frustrated by the fact that he had gotten no closer to solving his dilemma. His thoughts turned to the girl that had been injured and if she would be okay. Ever the emotional and overdramatic person, his eyes welled up at the thought of her parents and how they would react.

Kyouya looked at the mangled girl on the stretcher with cool eyes. He recognised her. Of course he did. She did go to Ouran High School after all. He flipped open his phone and sent a text to his closest friend, knowing that Tamaki would be going out of his mind wanting to know who it was.

10 minutes later, everyone in the Host Club knew who was in intensive care.

The next day, the whole school knew.

**DRAMATIC!**

**Okay, so this story moved on far quicker than I wanted it to. I had been planning on the twins knowing Hitomi happening in chapter 10 and the car accident happening in chapter 20, and leave loads of little hints here and there, but I couldn't think of anything to fill in the gaps and what I could think of, I just couldn't seem to write down very well. Hopefully this story will carry on for at least 20 chapters. **

**IF YOU PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**Review replies:**

**Naien543:** I didn't think there were many stories with blind people in... Could you tell me a few? It would be greatly appreciated ;p

Sapphy is another OC I have in a story called Denied. Unfortunately, she is a mary-su, so the story is being rewritten so that she isn't as bad. You won't have to read Denied to understand this story though. :) I wouldn't put you through the torture.

**Numbersixteen:** Thanks for not killing anyone this time! I hope this update is up to your satisfaction.

**Meg L.H:** I could see that you had changed your name :) Shi-chan is Shiro, the grade-school host. I love Mori too! Suzuki will confront her past sometime soon, hopefully... if she recovers from the accident *cackles evilly* Kyouya might have to tell her story, now she's in hospital. The bad man...? Let's just wait and see about him shall we }:)

And Hikaru and Kaoru? That will also have to wait.

**AbbyinUnderland:** Who said the faltering footsteps guy was in fact, a guy? It could have been Nekozawa, or even Hana, or maybe someone totally random. Just to throw you off. Your logic was great though, and I'll have to give you almost top marks for the effort. (ALMOST because you didn't get it right). The picture is me, cosplaying L

**Burning Moon of the Sky:** It was Shiro :p

**Narutofallenangel123:** I am planning on having Hitomi hook up with someone, just not too sure yet. At the moment it could slip any way. There is a poll on my profile, if you wish to have an input.

**DinosaursgoRawr101:** Thankies ^-^

**SnapeisLoyal:** Loving your name, right here.

**Read This!****There is a poll on my profile. It is about Hitomi. Who do you want her to get together with? Answer this question via the poll on my profile. It's only had two votes. Please, I beg you! Dx**

**NOW REVIEW MY PRETTYS! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Navy

**This was so hard to write xD Dramatic scenes aren't really my thing I guess.**

**For those who did read 'Denied' before I started rewriting it, there's an old friend right at the end. See if you can tell me who it is :)**

**For those who haven't read 'Denied', don't bother just yet. It needs rewriting because of the massive Mary-Su in it. **

**Chapter 8** The Ghost of a Rose

_Beep..._

_I remember having a mask of some kind put over my mouth. Someone was yelling at me, telling me to stay awake._

_Beep..._

_I could feel every bump as the cot I was in wheeled somewhere. People were talking with panic. Something was wrong._

_Beep..._

_Someone held my hand and talked to me. They occasionally choked on their words. I wanted to tell them that I was fine, that I could hear them. But I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak._

_Beep..._

_You always think 'It wouldn't happen to me. Not my child'..._

_**What would you do if I just...disappeared? **_

_**Would you cry?**_

_**Or would you laugh?**_

_...Please wake up Hitomi. Your father and I miss you so much._

The school had been unnaturally quiet for the most part of 3 days. Disembodied whispers floated through the school. All the while, underneath everything, there was a fear. It had happened to her. What was to stop it happening to them? It left a sour taste in everyone's mouth.

**The Host Club is now open for business**.

You may think it a little cold-hearted that so soon after an accident as big as this, girls were flocking to the handsome boys, hoping for entertainment. In fact, it was the kindest thing at the moment. The girls needed reassuring and four boys and one girl disguised as a boy would give them that comfort.

For a while, the incident was forgotten.

The room was filled voices and laughter and screams of delight. The two boys missing were Honey and Mori, of course, and that was the only regret at the moment. Tamaki was being his usual idiotic, overdramatic self and the ladies were almost floating when he flirted with them. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their 'brotherly love' act and Haruhi was just being herself. Everyone's favourite commoner.

And Kyouya? Kyouya was stood watching them all. He would occasionally note something down on the clipboard. Every now and then, customer or not, someone would walk up to him and ask about Hitomi's condition. Kyouya told them that he didn't know and if anything significant happened, it would go on the website.

The website he was referring to was the website someone had anonymously put up to support Hitomi. Of course, Kyouya had easily found out who it was almost straight away.

And this was how the afternoon passed them by.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tamaki was bouncing up and down rather annoyingly in front of the afore-mentioned boy. The twins and Haruhi stood behind the blonde, wondering what he could possibly want now.

"Yes Tamaki, what is it?" Tamaki hesitated when he heard the annoyance in Kyouya's voice but carried on anyway.

"Can we visit Hitomi-san?" Haruhi piped up, knowing that Tamaki would go into a long rant about something or other before addressing the purpose. "Just to show her family that we support them." Kyouya sighed and nodded. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed, so why waste time? The twins and Tamaki bounced up and down with delight and started preparing to go. Haruhi watched with distaste at their bubbling happiness before sharing a glance with the raven haired boy with glasses.

_There were times when I was fully conscious. I couldn't move, but I could hear and feel everything. The drip that was giving my body the nutrients necessary to survive. The doctors and nurses talking anxiously. What I heard didn't get my spirits up. They always said things that made me think I was dying; which, effectively, I was._

_At these times, when I was this conscious, I knew that. I just didn't want to believe it._

_At the other times, I was plagued with nightmares. They never made sense. It felt like they were trying to help me make sense of things that happened in my life, but they ended up scaring me, frightening me so much that I retreated further into the blackness. The night demons that galloped through my mind, even when it was most probably day._

_And then there was the voice. The voice that made me struggle into clear consciousness, making me want to wake up so much because it terrified me more than the nightmares. The voice that was so quiet, yet so powerful. The voice that told me I was one of the Chosens. Told me I was part of something called The Narulin._

Tamaki leant over the blind girl. He whispered something in her ear and placed a pale green rose in an empty vase on her bedside.

_Beep..._

He stepped back and let Haruhi go next. The girl disguised a boy bowed her head and put a red rose into the vase with the green.

_Beep..._

Mori was next. He placed a hand on her head, as if going to ruffle it. Instead, he just left it there, slightly longer than was necessary. He brought out a navy rose and he too placed it in the vase.

_Beep..._

Honey placed Usa-chan in Hitomi's arms and smiled sadly. He remembered how she had held his favourite teddy so tightly on that first day. He placed a pink rose with the others.

_Beep..._

Kaoru glanced at his brother, and then at the girls who were watching this display with tears in their eyes. It was hateful. He looked back at the pale girl and placed an orange flower in the vase. It really was hateful.

_Beep..._

Kyouya took a light blue rose and placed it along with the other, looking as cool as ever. He looked at the girls outside and saw that many of them were full-blown crying now. It would bring the money in, that was certain.

_Beep..._

Hikaru was the last host to offer his rose of turquoise colour. There had been one other person who had had a bouquet like this one, and she was long gone. He looked at the petite girl, the red gashes that scarred her face made her pale skin look even whiter. It was horrible.

And then they left. Mori hesitated at the door and looked back at her. The girl who was barely breathing and a smiling, pink, bunny.

_A shape came out of the darkness. Someone was bending over me, whispering in my ear._ _I tried to make out hat the words said, but there was a buzzing. Then the shape left and another took its place. A smaller shape. Then that too left. I felt a hand on my hand. So achingly familiar. All too soon, the hand left. The procession lasted 5 minutes. Shapes fading in and out of my sight. Because that's what it was. It was my sight. I could see. If it was very dark and blurry. _

_And then I heard a door open as they all left. The room felt so empty. My fingers reached for the soft thing that had been left in my arms. I felt for it and finally my hands found it. The soft thing, the teddy, Usa-chan. I don't know why, but it made me want to weep. Something about it reminded me of family, of a time when I felt loved and needed and wanted._

_In a world of six billion people, I had never felt so alone as I did then._

A doctor came in and bustled around with the equipment keeping her alive. He looked at the girl and his blank expression became one of surprise. Tears were sliding down her face.

He raced out of the room, looking for someone who had more experience. The coloured roses stood on the table next to her bed, as they glowed and that glow pulsated slightly. A blue butterfly landed on the navy rose and watched the girl cry.

Because the girl was crying tears of blood.

_I'm so scared of the darkness. It presses down on me._

_**What would you do if I disappeared? **_

_**Would you feel anything?**_

_**Would you even care at all?**_

_I'm so scared. Help me._

**There! Finally xD**

**Review replies:**

**AbbyinUnderland: **I don't know what I said to make it sound like I don't think Nekozawa is a boy, but I do know he is xD And I really want to know what happens to Abigail. But you're rewriting it to go with your 'see no evil, hear no evil...' plan. I'ma go read it if it's up soon enough. :)

**Melikecake:** Maybe not insane... maybe just able to know the future... in a roundabout way xD Thank you for voting :D

**Meg L.H:** Hopefully Hitomi will be fine. You know this story is sorta writing itself at the moment xD I start writing thinking it'll end up in a totally different way than it does. Which sucks, cos I gotta rewrite the whole plot Dx And yes, she was having a psychic moment :p

**Burning Moon of the Sky: **...Not much I can say to that, except yes... OMG! HITOMI! :)

**Purplelini:** Thankies. I do try to make my stories awesome xD

**Beau Mercury:** I do like dramatic things happening, but when I try to make it 'intense' as you put it (xD) it doesn't often work out, so thankies for that. It makes my day :)

**And that is it. I didn't get as many as I usually do... ah well. Busy people I suppose :D**

**Well, that wraps things up.**

**If you haven't voted on my poll, I would really appreciate it if you did. It would make the chapters for this story come so much quicker, cos if I know who Hitomi will be paired up with, I know what dialogue will be needed and so on and so forth... :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Gold

**I'm so sorry guys. It's not been the best of times for me. Those of you who have liked my facebook page, you probably already know that I've had an abscess, but what you won't know is that one of my friends was killed not too long ago.**

**And I feel really bad about it. Can you guess why I feel as bad as I do? It is to do with how he was killed.**

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of for him.**

**Aaron Britt 1995-2011**

**Chapter 9**

"Haemolacria. A very rare condition where the patient cries tears of blood. Because it is so rare, there is little known about it. It has been suggested that people develop haemolacria after they have experienced extreme trauma or who have recently had a serious head injury." The ten doctors looked at the scan of the girl's brain. "But this is no ordinary case of haemolacria. When she cries, her eyes open and roll so we cannot see her pupils or irises. She also arches and opens her mouth as if she is screaming in pain." The man talking pushed his glasses up and the glare of the sun hid his eyes from view. "You are the ten most experienced doctors in this hospital. You have all seen so many scans, you can tell what is wrong with first glance. So tell me, what is wrong with this girl's brain?" There was a small murmur from the doctors then as they scrutinised the pictures in front of them. Eventually a woman spoke.

"I'm sorry Ootori-sama, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her." The glare from the sun flashed across the man's glasses again.

"I see. It is what I thought." He turned and walked from the room without another word.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Fulfilling this present where I can't hear voices of pleasure  
This method of compensation and the pain of living was taken away  
If it is a world where I am merely surviving  
I don't need to ambivalently wound or love other people**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Two weeks had passed and Hitomi's 'fits', as the doctors had dubbed them, seemed to be slowly stopping. She was having less of them now. Her parents and a friend of Hitomi's visited her everyday. She was showing signs of being conscious at times; gripping the hand of whoever was holding hers and sometimes, her head would turn ever so slightly to whoever was speaking. It wasn't until 4 weeks after the accident did she wake up properly.

It was one of the night shift doctors that heard the panicked scream. He ran towards the sound and found himself entering the room of a girl ripping the IV drip out of her arm and trying to disentangle herself from the bed sheets.

"Where am I? What did you do to them?" The girl was yelling, almost shrieking. The doctor recognised this girl as the 'mystery'.

"Suzuki-san! Calm down. You're in the hospital." His attempts at calming worked only slightly. Hitomi turned to face the man, now free from the bed sheets. It didn't seem she was entirely awake, however, as there was a mad look in her eyes and tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Why did you kill them?"

Voices. So many voices. They yelled at me. They whispered to me. There was singing, people talking to one another. Conversations. They called out, not only to me, but to four others. Begging to be released...

And then someone sobbed and all the other voices faded into background noise.

"They killed them." The voice was childish. Maybe only 8 years old. I heard a squealing of car brakes. "Why did they kill them?" The sound of metal crunching filled my ears and faded again. The sobbing was so pathetic, so helpless, that my heart went out to the child. And then I noticed I was crying too.

It was getting harder to breathe. Things clawed at me and I felt heavy. I screamed and tried pulling whatever it was off of me, so that I could breathe. The sobbing faded and then voices, male, started laughing cruelly.

"Good job gentlemen. That car 'accident' was pulled off perfectly."

"Where am I?" I yelled at them.

"Here is your pay."

"Half a million?" He spoke with a thick American accent.

"Of course." Then there was a gun shot.

"What did you do to them?" I yelled again at the men, but they didn't seem to hear me. Something pulled at me. There was something in my arm. I pulled at it, whilst trying to get rid of whatever it was smothering at me.

"Suzuki-san! Calm down. You're in the hospital." That name, Suzuki, it sounded familiar. I stood there, in the dark, crying, now able to breathe. I turned towards the voice. Why did Suzuki sound so familiar? It was something I knew well.

In a distant part of my mind, I knew I was asking the same question that the sobbing girl wanted to ask.

"Why did you kill them?"

And then I knew nothing.

~(*)~

My head hurt. It pounded with each pulse my heart made. I groaned at sat up, covers falling away from me. I was immediately pushed back down again.

"Hitomi! You have to lie down!" The voice was my mother's. It was tinged with relief and happiness, as well as weariness.

"Mother." I sighed gently. I didn't know why, but her voice calmed me and my headache eased a little. I moved slightly and heard a rustle of papery material. I could feel it on my skin. A hospital gown? I was in hospital? "Why am I in hospital?" I asked, almost on the verge of panicking. "Is something wrong?" There was a small gap of silence before she answered me.

"You were in an accident, sweetie. Don't you remember?" Of course. The car accident. I remembered. Of course I did. The horn blaring and the brakes screeching at me to get out of the way. How could I not remember? I stayed silent and nodded. My mother sobbed and threw her arms around me. "Oh sweetie! I was so worried about you. The doctors didn't – I'm glad you're awake. When you started – well, I'm just so glad you're awake." Her hesitation didn't go unnoticed.

"When I started what?" She didn't answer, just carried on hugging me. "Mum, when I started what?" She paused for only a second.

"Honey, the doctors don't know anything. You just started… crying… and shaking. The doctors say its haemolacria. But they don't know why… they don't know anything about it. There was just – you were crying blood Hitomi." She was rambling at me. She stopped for a minute. "Your father will be here in an hour. Do you want me to call him?" I was about to answer when I heard a commotion. I heard a low curse before doors burst open and I could recognise the voices.

"HITOMI-HIME! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Tono, don't hurt the poor girl anymore."

…I groaned. I had thought I would get a break from the Host Club. Obviously not. A crushing force wrapped itself around me and my shoulder got mysteriously wet as someone sobbed on me. Three guesses as to who.

"Senpai! She's just recovered from an accident. Get off of her."

"Yes, I agree with Haruhi. You should leave Suzuki-san to get some rest. I dare say she needs it."

"Ah." Said a very familiar voice. The sobbing continued in my shoulder.

"There's no point in trying to reason with him when he's like this." Two voices chorused.

"Tama-chan! You're hurting her!" That's right, you guessed it. Tamaki. I gently tried to ease him off of me.

"Tamaki-senpai, I can't breathe." I was immediately released and my ribcage groaned in protest of being crushed. I asked everyone questions, my mother being strangely quiet. I'm not sure how much time passed in this manner, as questions and answers were exchanged, but I didn't notice the doors opening and closing again until my father spoke.

"Hitomi?" It was barely more than a whisper, but I heard it. I turned to face the direction the voice came from and I smiled. "Hitomi, thank God you're awake." Gentle arms wrapped around my body and I hugged my father back. I felt the vibrations in his throat as he spoke. "The doctors want to keep you in for a while to do some more tests, but we can take you home if you want." I suddenly felt tired, despite just waking up. I nodded.

"Take me home." I was vaguely aware of my mother shooing out the 7 boys. I felt my father nod against my head.

"Come on then. Let's get you out of this horrible hospital gown. I'll wait outside for you.

~(*)~

It didn't take long before I was wheeling myself along the corridors of the hospital, in my normal clothes, in a wheelchair, with my mother. Technically speaking, I shouldn't be wheeling myself, but the corridors were relatively straight and empty. It was only when we got to a corner that my mum would take over. The sounds and smells of this place were overwhelming. Sterile and clean and almost hateful. But this place had kept me alive from what my mum had told me. My mum was talking about little things. Stuff that had happened while I was in the coma. I was hearing the words she was saying, but I wasn't listening. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts.

I didn't notice the light until I was right next to it. I should have noticed it. I really should have, because I had never seen anything in my dark world. And this light was definitely something. I stopped the chair and looked at it. All sounds faded, except for a noise I knew. The whistling noise of the beeping machine when the heart wasn't beating. The continuous whistle and sobbing. The light moved and I saw a head. It must have been a head. There were eyes and a nose and a mouth.

And it was beautiful.

I saw the rest of the body through the light and it obliterated the darkness. The hair came to just above the ears. The clothes were baggy and looked as though they were torn.

I didn't know how, but I could tell that this was a boy. It was like I had seen a person before, and only now was I remembering. The boy turned his head and the mouth lifted at the corners into what I knew was a smile. He raised his hand and waved at me, before looking back in the direction of whoever was sobbing. Still smiling, he reached out, stroked something still invisible to me and faded. The darkness came back and engulfed me once more. Something wet was sliding down my face. I reached up and found myself crying.

Noise came back so suddenly that it was deafening.

"Hitomi! Are you okay? Hitomi! Are you listening?" My mother started shaking me by the shoulders. "Hitomi!"

"Mum?" I felt dazed and a little light-headed. She was panicking. I could tell.

"Oh God! Maybe we should just let you stay here. You're obviously not alright!"

"No! I'm fine, really." I looked around, hoping to see some more light, but there was none. "I just – I just want to go home."

"But you're not alright! You're crying blood again, Hitomi!" She was almost screeching. I interrupted her before she could carry on.

"Did someone just die in that room there?" I gestured to the place I saw the boy and my mum paused. She obviously wondered what was going through my mind, but nevertheless I heard her walk towards the door. There was a moment of quiet between us before she came back towards me.

"Yes. A boy about your age. I think he was involved in the same accident you were. He can't have been much older than you. I'm glad I'm not his parents." I was dumbstruck. The hands of fate were fickle fellows. They had allowed me to live, but had killed this boy. The boy who smiled at me. That boy must have been the ghost.

And then it struck me. As ironic and as stupid as I sounded, even to myself, I still thought it. Just for a second.

I, who could not see, had been given the gift of sight.

But I had probably imagined it. I had heard the stupid machine and I had imagined a human was right there. A ghost.

But if that was true, then how did I know it was a boy? I couldn't imagine anything that beautiful anyway. Not in any circumstance.

The thought plagued me all the way home, and all through that night. I argued to myself in my head, until I finally convinced myself that what I had seen had just been a dream and nothing more. A figment of my imagination. A remnant of my coma.

I do remember being hugged by most of the staff and congratulated by all on my recovery. I do remember Jacque telling me how much work I had missed and that I would need to catch up. I knew he was only joking. Well, I hoped he was anyway. He sounded as though he was.

And I remember saying, for some unknown reason, that I wanted a pet.

That confused me, because I've never been too bothered about a pet animal before. And I certainly hadn't thought about it, so I had no idea why I said it.

And then I remembered the boy smiling and I was drained. I needed sleep. I lay back in bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and I fell asleep almost immediately.

My last thought before I slept was, maybe it will make more sense in the morning.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate.  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain…**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Yeeeaaah….**

**So, review replies:**

**Scizzors:** Its not that bad is it? To make you cry? xD Thank you! Mori seems to be the most popular answer so far so, that's what it may come too. So thankies for the vote! :)

**Snickers12:** Really? Chapter 8 was your favourite? I didn't think I had written it very well. But you make me happy :D

**Melikecake:** sorry but you can only vote once :p Sorry to see that you wasted your time writing 72 Hikaru's xD but it made my day

**AbbyinUnderland:** Yeah, I'm not tooo clever with this stuff xD Ignore me if I don't make sense. Everyone else usually does :)

**Myviolaismylife:** I made you cry in public! I'm so sorry D: Please forgive meee! Dx

**Escape to Ouran:** I leave hints? I suppose I do…. Yeaah, that's exactly what I do… (forget I ever said anything)

**Thanks to Bored411, Tono Radish, Kitty13492, Beau Mercury and everyone above for reviewing! You all get cookies and all that shiz! And now I should upload this seeing as I need to get up for early tomorrow. I'm terrible for time-keeping :/**

**(btw, I feel really bad because he was hit by a car and put into a coma before dying. And how did Hitomi get put into a coma? Exactly)**


End file.
